My Girlfriend Is An Enderman!
by Quiis
Summary: First "Character x Reader" story. (Y/n) (L/n), a 19 year old dude who is born with the power of the flame, is sent to the world of Minecraftia. There, he will embark an epic adventure (of sorts), making new friends and enemies, all while capturing the heart of a certain female enderman.
1. The New World

"Ugh..." I groaned while rubbing my head.

I was lying on the ground after I... Actually, I don't know what happened. I remember that I was just walking around, and then this bright light appeared out of no where. After that, everything is just fuzzy.

I stood up and looked around to see that I was in large field. It's a beautiful field, I won't lie. Then a thought came to my head, 'Wait, do I still have my powers?' I thought as I brought my hand up and concentrated until fireball appeared in my hand, 'Yep, still got it.'

I decided to walk around and found out what this place is. Highly doubt anyone would know how I got here. I looked in the distance and saw what look liked a village, so that's where I'm headed. Hopefully I can get something to eat because I'm starving.

*Time Skip*

I had finally made it to the village that I saw. I had to admit, from far away, the village looked really big but now that I'm actually here, it's really small. There were many shops, stands, and what I believe to be villagers walking around everywhere. Though majority of them were staring at me in curiosity, confusion, and what I think is affection. I've also noticed that majority of the village was females. There were males, but not a lot of them.

"Hey!"

I turned around to see a woman running up to me. She was wearing a brown robe like thing. She had finally managed to catch up to me. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Oh no, I was just wondering if you're new here. I haven't seen any like you around here." she explained excitedly. "Oh. Well, then yes, I am new around here. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked. "You're in Leighton!" Leighton huh? "Thank you, but I meant where. What country is it?" I asked as she gasped softly. "Oh, well you're in Minecraftia." Minecraftia? So I'm in a world based off of Minecraft?

No wonder everything looks familiar. I looked up towards the sky and saw that it was getting dark. She must've noticed as well, "Oh my, it's getting dark. Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" she asked as I shook my head 'no', "Well, how about you stay with me. I-If you want that is" she offered while having a light blush on her face. "Oh, thank you very much, but I don't want to be a burden on you or anything." I declined as she became a bit saddened. "A-are you s-sure?" she asked sadly, but with a little hope. I nodded my head 'yes', "O-oh, okay. Well, I should be going. Though do let me know if need you somewhere to stay." she stated as I nodded my in understanding.

And with that, she turned around in what I'm guessing is the direction to her home. Me? I started walking again and left the little village known as Leighton, and into the fields again.

*Time Skip*

'Yep, I am officially lost.'

It's now fully dark out. Monsters will come out at night. That's at least what I remember from playing Minecraft. I was now walking on a dirt path in the woods, but I wasn't afraid. I had my fighting skills and powers to protect me.

"SSSSSSSSSSSssssssss!!!" came an all to familiar sound. I quickly turned around and saw five green creatures with upset faces creeping towards me.

Creepers.

Two on the left, two on the right, and one in the middle. I clenched my hand into a fist and brought it towards my mouth as blew into it, creating a flamethrower.

I managed to get all five of them, as they were now running around, on fire. I slowly turned in the direction I was previously headed in and started walking. After a short time, I heard five explosions come from behind me. I smiled.

'Minecraftia? How did I get here? What am I doing here? Am I suppose to be here?' was the questions I mentally asked myself. I've no idea why I'm here. Don't even know how I got here. All I know is that I'm here, and that this world is based off a popular video game. It's not like I'm complaining, I love Minecraft. I beat the Ender Dragon on survival with the hardest difficulty. Hell, my favorite mob is the enderman. Don't know why. They always looked so cool, with the little purple particles floating around them, plus that awesome teleportation power they have.

I wish I could teleport.

But what's confusing is that this world wasn't all blocky like the game. It was normal looking. Not a block in sight. Though, I'm sure if I were to punch a tree, I would get a small, floating, block of wood. I pondered this for while, though I was interrupted when I heard a bush rustling. I instantly ignited my hands with fire and waited for the entity to show itself. The bush kept rustling and finally out came...

A pig.

I put out my fire and looked at the pig in confusion. 'Why is there a pig in the woods?' I thought as I just decided to dismiss the thought and walked off. But I heard a snort and looked behind me, only to see that the pig was following me. It stared at me and snorted again. "You wanna come with me?" I asked the pig as it squealed in what I believe to be happiness. I chuckled, "Well, let's go." I said as the pig walked behind me. "I should give you a name. Let's see..." I stated as I started to hum, trying to think of a name, "... How about... 'Sven'? Snort once for 'yes' and snort two times for 'no'." I stated as the pig snorted once, "Alright, Sven it is." I said as Sven snorted.'I should get some rest.' I thought as I found a large tree. I sat down and leaned back on the tree as Sven curled up next to me, "Goodnight Sven." I said as Sven snorted softly. I looked down to see he had already fallen asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

*Time Skip*

(???'s POV)

I poked my head out from behind the tree I was hiding behind. I looked at the boy I've been following this whole time, as he was now sleeping. The pig that he befriended was also sleeping right next to him. I slowly walked from behind the tree and towards the boy, hoping not to wake him up; as I was now directly in front of him. I was going to poke his face, but decided against it, thinking that would wake him up. So I just teleported on top of the tree he was sleeping under and went to sleep myself.


	2. Author's Note

A little bit of information you should know before reading... I've really should've put this as the first chapter, I'm terribly sorry if anyone was confused.

(Y/n) - Your Name - This means you can give the main character any name you want (due to "you" being the main character, the same goes for the last name.

(L/n) - Last Name

(H/c) - Hair Color

(H/l) - Hair Length

(E/c) - Eye Color

(S/c) - Skin Color

(F/c) - Favorite Color

(F/f) - Favorite Food

(F/d) - Favorite Drink

(N/n) - Nickname (will be used later on in the story)


	3. A Female Enderman?

It was a beautiful morning as I woke up with a yawn. 'Welp, time to start the day.' I thought as I stood up and stretched, hearing a few satisfying cracks. I looked down towards Sven to see that he had woken up as well. I then heard my stomach growl, "I could go for something to eat." I stated as Sven snorted in concern, at least I thought it was concern, "Don't worry buddy, I'm not gonna eat you." I assured as he seemed to calm down. So with that being said, we started our way on the dirt path again, hoping it'll lead to another village.

*Time Skip*

We've been walking for about four hours now and still saw no sign of any type of village. Honestly, it was starting to bum me out.

And I'm so very hungry! And I'm pretty sure Sven is as well.

Though I think our luck is turning around, as I saw another village up ahead. It looked even more bigger than the last one. "Finally, a village. We might be able to get something to eat! Come on Sven!" I exclaimed happily as Sven and I ran towards the village.

It didn't take long for us to arrive, only about fifteen minutes. We were at the entrance of the village. There was a gate that read said "Welcome to Glennsville". This must be a very busy village, there was a lot of people walking around, lots of stands, even stores.

This place is bigger than I'd expected. I was looking at a map that was on a board in front of a library.

"Umm... can I help you?" asked male voice. I turned and saw that no one was there. Well, there were people there; just that none of them looked like they were talking to me. "Up here genius." the voice said again as I looked up in the direction the voice was coming from, only to find a guy in a white robe with black pants and short dark brown hair sitting in a window, "What are you doing?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "I was just looking at the map. Why? Is that a problem?" I asked. "Nope. Just thought you were some idiot looking off into space." he replied as snickered a little. I just scoffed. "Hey, do you know where a guy and a pig can get something to eat?" I asked as he stared at me in confusion. "A pig?" he asked. "Yeah, my awesome pig companion. His names Sven." I said as I gestured over to Sven, as he was giving the guy a blank stare. "Oh. Well there's a little diner down the street. There should also be a food stand there as well." he stated. "Alrighty. Thanks for the info." I thanked as he nodded. "No problem. Names Timothy by the way." "(Y/n)." I replied as me and Sven walked down the street towards the diner.

*Elsewhere*

(???'s POV)

I was walking along the dirt path with my best friend, Cupa, as she was jabbering on about Linus, saying how he's a great boyfriend and all. I wasn't really paying her any attention as I was thinking about that boy I saw yesterday. I've never seen him around here. I wonder if he's one of those humans Cupa keeps talking about. The only humans I know is Steve and Linus. Maybe he is a human. Or what if he's another mob? That can't be a possibility because he doesn't look like any mob I've ever seen. Well, at least the mobs that I actually know of.

I'm anti-social. The only beings I pretty much talk to at all is Cupa, Linus, and Steve.

"Andr? Are you alright?" Cupa asked, tearing me away from my thoughts. "O-oh, y-y-yeah I'm okay." I answered with a light pink hue on my face. She gave her signature 'I don't believe you.' face. "Come on! Spill it!" she demanded as she jumped on my back, making me lose my balance a little. "Cupa, I told its nothing, I'm alright. And can you please get off my back, you're kind of heavy." I said as she scoffed and got off my back. "Why I'm quite shocked and offended that you, my best friend, would say such a hurtful thing. I demand an apology!" Cupa demanded. I sighed, "I apologize for implying that you're fat." I apologized as she smiled in victory. "Anyway, you still haven't told me why you're acting so weird." Cupa stated as I blushed a bit more. I didn't want to tell her I was thinking about a boy, "I already told you, it's nothing." I stated as she groaned in annoyance. "Fine. But I'll find out eventually." she replied before running off to a field. I sighed in relief and followed her. I was now at the edge of the woods, right where the woods and the field meet. I looked out over in the fields to see Cupa riding on the back of a cow.

Why she was riding on the back of a cow was beyond me. That thought however, left my head as I heard a bush beside me start to rustle. I stared at the bush in fright; turning to run away. That is until the most adorable thing walked out.

A cute little cat. A ginger cat to be precise.

"Aww, what a cute little cat!" I cooed as I picked the cat up as it nuzzled it's head under my chin and purred. I cooed again.

"Hey Andr, what'cha got there?" Cupa asked walking towards me, no longer on the cow's back. I held the cat out in front of her as it let out a cute meow. She didn't say anything, nor do anything. All she did was stare at it. Then she suddenly backed twenty-five feet away from me in less than fifteen seconds. I had a look of shock on my face at how fast she moved. "YOU KNOW I HAVE A FEAR OF CATS!!!" she yelled. I gasped when she told me that. I totally forgot that creepers have an extreme fear of cats, "Oh Cupa, I'm so sorry I forgot!" I yelled back as she slowly walked back towards me, but keeping her distance. "It's f-fine, just don't l-let that thing hurt m-me." she shakily said as I nodded in assurance, "Well, I better be going now. I off to meet my Linus for a date!" she exclaimed happily as she ran off. I just shook my head and looked at the cat, "I think I'll name you 'Ginger'." I declared happily, as 'Ginger' meowed in agreement. I unzipped my jacket and stuffed Ginger inside, then zipped my jacket back, but only enough so that Ginger's head was poking out. "Ready to go?" I asked as Ginger nodded.

So with that, I continued walking down the dirt path.

I also hoped that I'd get a chance to see that boy again. If only I knew his name.

*Elsewhere*

(Y/n's POV)

Sven and I were now walking out of Glennsville after getting a bite to eat. It was pretty eventful. A few girls flirted with me, well, at least tried to.

They weren't very good at it, wasn't really interested either. But, I'll give them an 'A' for effort.

Then a bunch of these guys got into a fight. The whole thing was crazy! They were throwing chairs, tables, breaking glasses over each other's heads; some big buff dude even threw an old man at someone. It was total chaos. Reason why I didn't get involved was simple: there was no reason for me to get involved. Nobody didn't touch, hit, or throw something at me. So what reason would I have to get involved? Sure someone might say 'Just because I wanted to.', but I wasn't that type of person. Never have been, never will.

Though all in all, the fight was pretty funny to watch.

So after that, I decided that it was time to go. So here we are now. Continuing back along the dirt path to God knows where. Or is their god Notch in this world? I'll have to look into that later.

I looked up and was quite shocked. It was dark out. I didn't even know we were in there for so long. Guess we lost track of time, huh? 'I think I should build a house.' I mentally noted as I started punching a bunch of trees, then cleared out a area to build my house. Not too big, not too little. After I cleared out the area, I started to build the house. All while I did this, Sven just sat on a rock and watched.

Thanks for the help.

Once the house was finished, I started on the inside. Though I couldn't do a lot to it. I didn't have enough resources to do so. All I could do was place down a bed, a crafting table, and a chest; along with a few torches. I even made a little bed for Sven, which he was already sleeping in. I awed at the sight. He looked really adorable.

I took a look around and saw that a lot of work was needed to be done. But I'll worry about that later. I decided to take a little.

I stepped outside after closing the door, and started walking in a random direction, but remembered the way back. As I was walking, I heard a noise. Like eerie groaning of some sort, but I paid no mind to it and kept walking. Until I saw two zombies, who appear to be... having... sex? I don't know. I just ignored it and kept walking. But I'm pretty sure that image is going to be stuck in my head for a while. So I kept on walking, hopefully to clear my head of what I just saw.

"Meow~"

I turned around and saw a ginger cat looking up at me. "What a cute cat." I stated as I picked the cat up and put it on my left shoulder. But then things took a turn for the worse.

It started raining. Hard. "Yep, I think it's time to go home!" I exclaimed as I started running back to my house, now holding the cat closer to me. As I was running, I heard that same groan. But this time, it seemed to be mixed with the sound of crying. I stopped and turned in the direction of the crying. The more I kept running, the louder the crying got.

And that's when I finally find the source of the crying. It was a girl wearing a black jacket with a black skirt, also wearing black thigh high socks with straps on them. But she wasn't wearing any shoes. She had long, dark brown hair that looked like it reached past her back. She was also wearing a hat with enderman eyes on it.

Neat looking hat.

I noticed that her clothes had holes in it and was tattered. She even had burn marks on her skin. I picked her up bridal style and continued running back to my house. Once I got there, I opened the door and laid her down in my bed. She stopped crying and was now sleeping. I decided to go sleep on the couch [Author: I don't know how the couch got there.].

I just hope she's alright.


End file.
